Red Roses
by Maymist
Summary: Finally returning back to the Johto region after the Wallace Cup, May gets off of her ship surprised to see that Soledad, Harely, and Drew are all there to congratulate her on her performance during the Wallace Cup. However, she begins to feel nervous whenever she looks at her green haired rival and doesn't have the slightest clue as to why. Contestshipping. May x Drew
1. Chapter 1

As of this moment, May was currently on her way back to Olivine City located in the Johto region by riding on a cruise ship. A few days ago she had just participated in the Wallace Cup that took place in the Sinnoh region and lost to her new friend Dawn during the final round.

May felt the wind elegantly flow through her brunette hair as she stood outside on the ship's deck and gazed out toward the ocean while holding onto a white railing that remained on the edge of the ship.

The sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the vast blue sky, and from time to time she saw a few bird Pokemon fly past her in groups from above.

It was about almost noon, which meant that the ship would be arriving at Olivine City any moment now.

A smile graced May's lips as she thought, _My battle with Dawn was great, I've learned so much from it. I hope she and the others are doing okay now, I can't wait to see them again. I-_

Suddenly, a loud announcement interrupted the brunette's thoughts.

"Attention all passengers, we have finally arrived in Olivine City. Please calmly and safely make your way off of the ship. Thank you."

The brunette tightened her green bandana with a small grin before eagerly getting off of the ship and she paused in shock once seeing that Soledad, Harley, and Drew were standing there waiting for her on the wooden dock. They were all smiling at her.

May then felt her heart skip a beat when she locked eyes with Drew and she shyly avoided his gaze while starting to feel a little nervous, but she didn't know why.

Despite her nervousness, she walked up to the three and flashed them a meek smile.

"It's good to see you, May!" Soledad casually greeted while grinning and added, "We were waiting for you."

"It's good to see you guys too of course, but what are you doing here? I mean - how did you know that I was going to be here?" May hesitantly asked, trying her best not to sound rude.

Harley shrugged and put a hand on his hip. "Just a hunch, Hun."

"We wanted to congratulate you on your performance during the Wallace Cup, you were spectacular!" Soledad happily stated.

Before May could thank Soledad, Drew then took a step forward by putting his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes with a fond grin.

"What can I say, May... Your appeals never cease to surprise me. You were great."

"Really? Th-thanks, Drew..." May shakily replied, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, rose boy over here couldn't keep his eyes off of the screen for even a second. I think he was more into you than your performance-"

"Harley!" Soledad warningly whispered to him and she then sighed. "What Harley means is... All of our eyes were glued to the screen because your performance was just that captivating, you were phenomenal!"

"Really? Thanks, Soledad... I'm glad you were all able to watch it," May softly told her while smiling and added, "I wish the four of us could of all have competed there though, it would have been so much fun and-"

"Oh, don't even go there, Honey. If I had went against you during the Wallace Cup I would have creamed you into a little cream puff," Harley haughtily proclaimed with his arms crossed and the purple haired man let out a giggle.

Soledad shot him a glare. "Harley, what you just said was really unnecessary..."

"What? We're all rivals here, aren't we? Besides, May only knows I'm teasing... Hehe."

May felt herself twitching as Harley giggled and she thought, _Yeah right..._

"So May," Soledad started and continued on, "We were wondering if it would be okay if we could all take you out to lunch and talk more about the Wallace cup? Drew can go with you to the Pokemon Center to drop off your bags and then you two can meet Harley and I at the restaurant. How about it?"

"O-oh, sure... Thank you!" May accepted gratefully but the thought of her being alone with her green haired rival only increased her nervousness.

"Sounds great! Well, we'll get going then, I guess. Also, don't worry. Drew knows where the restaurant is... See ya!"

Before Soledad could fully walk away with Harley, May heard the purple haired young man playfully whisper into the pinkette's ear, "Good thinking, leaving those two love birds alone... They'll be making kissy faces at each other before we know it, hahaha!"

May felt herself blush furiously as she watched them walk away and she just prayed that Drew didn't just hear Harley say that.

Then she realized it.

They were alone.

Her and Drew were... _alone_.

Gathering up some courage, May slowly turned around to see that Drew was already holding out a red rose to her and his action made her sapphire eyes grow wide.

"I've been meaning to give you this. A rose almost as beautiful as your performance..."

May was breathless as she took the radiant red rose in her grasp and she didn't know how to respond to his smooth, kind words.

Closing her eyes, she brought the rose up to her face and sniffed it, the flower acting like a little shield that covered her shy expression.

"Well... Thanks, Drew..." May mumbled quietly while still closing her eyes and holding the rose up to her face, her cheeks starting to grow redder than the rose.

"Want to get going now?" Drew aloofly asked, him changing the subject.

"Um... S-sure!" May answered anxiously and she tucked the rose away into her yellow backpack.

He raised an eyebrow. "You okay? You seem jumpy today."

"I-I'm not! I just wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon today, s-so..."

Drew smirked. "Well, you shouldn't let the unexpected get to you, especially if you want to keep up with me..."

May rolled her eyes and let out a faint groan while still blushing. "And just when I thought you were getting nicer! You're still as smug as ever..."

"Want help carrying your backpack?" he then serenely asked, ignoring her feisty remark about him, and added a second later, "Looks heavy."

May was taken aback by his kind offer. "H-Huh?"

"I'll carry it for you."

Her heart pounded harder at how sweetly he said that statement and for a few seconds she just stared at him in shock, the brunette's cheeks turning red like the rose he had just given her.

"Oh... You don't have to, Drew. I-"

May's lips came to a halt when Drew took off her yellow backpack in a gentle manner as he aloofly slug it onto his back while only holding one of the straps, him grinning fondly at her the whole time.

"See? I can be Mr. Nice Guy when I want to be."

He then chuckled while smoothly running his hand through his green hair and a cocky smirk soon slithered onto his lips.

May rolled her eyes in annoyance while trying to contain the heat that was coming from inside her cheeks and she looked away with a huff as the two began to walk side by side.

"Yeah, thanks."

And thus, the two rivals began their walk to the Pokemon Center.

Author Note: I randomly thought of this story at two in the morning one night, soooooo XD I hope you guys like it, lol. Please review and tell me what you think, thank you. :) I shall update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Drew got out his key and inserted it into the lock, opening the door.

The two rivals walked into the room to only be greeted by darkness, which sent chills down May's spine.

"Where's... Where's the light switch?" May asked uneasily as her rival closed the door.

"Don't tell me you're scared of the dark, May..." Drew teased with a smirk.

"I am not! Just turn it on!" May yelled embarrassed, her cheeks beginning to burn up again.

"Alright, alright. Your wish is my command," Drew sarcastically retorted and he turned on the light switch while putting down May's backpack onto one of the beds.

There was two sets of bump-beds on opposite sides of the room, so four beds in total, and since their room was located on the third floor of the Pokemon Center, there was a glass door leading out to a balcony outside.

"So, this is the room that three of you have been staying in for a few days?" May casually asked as she turned her head to look at her rival and then looked away while adding, "Looks cozy."

Drew smoothly ran his fingers through his green hair and let out a sigh. "Yeah, Harley hasn't been the most pleasant roommate..."

May couldn't help but giggle. "I can imagine."

The brunette's green haired rival then adjusted his hands into his pockets and flashed her a stern look.

"I think we should start to head back to the restaurant now. They're waiting for us."

For some unknown reason May began to feel disappointment bubble from within her, but she hid it with a small smile and nodded.

"Oh... Okay. Let's go."

Why was she starting to feel sad? Was it because she wanted to spend more alone time with Drew? ...

May inwardly shook her head at her naive thoughts.

No, if anything, she probably just didn't want to have to deal with Harley.

Yep. That's what she kept telling herself.

It took May and Drew about ten minutes to walk to the restaurant and when the two first stepped inside they both saw Harley and Soledad sitting at a booth right next to each other on the left side.

May and Drew slowly made their way to the booth and sat next to each other on the right side of it.

"It took you two long enough," Harley grunted irritably under his breath as he sipped some water out of a straw and continued on, "We haven't ordered yet because we were waiting for you guys and I'm starving over here! It's torture!"

May's lips formed a guilty smile. "Sorry."

"Oh, don't feel bad. Harley is just being dramatic, we haven't really been waiting that long," Soledad kindly assured and went on, "You guys should look at your menus and decide on what you want to order. Also, the other reason why we haven't ordered yet is because Harley and I are still deciding, there's just so much to choose from."

As Soledad let out a hushed laugh May picked up her menu and began to feel somewhat overwhelmed at seeing all of the different kind of choices on it.

She frowned. "Geez, I have no idea what I want..."

May's stomach then loudly growled and everyone at the table tried not to laugh as her cheeks turned crimson red in complete embarrassment.

"Looks like someone's hungry," Drew playfully remarked as he smirked at her.

May blushed even more as she clenched her fists and shifted in her seat to face her green haired rival while glaring directly at him.

"Grrr! Don't act like you aren't either, Drew! You're such a-"

"A genius?" Drew smugly replied while chuckling and he flipped his hair.

May's eyes widened, his reply causing her to blush even more for some reason, and she clenched her fists even more in anger.

"W-What?! No! You-"

Once again, May's stomach had growled, but even louder this time, and her sapphire eyes grew insanely wide, causing her to be beyond mortified for the second time today.

"By the way your stomach keeps growling, I wouldn't be surprised if you started to eat that menu," Drew joked while smirking right at her and his emerald eyes locked with hers.

May almost exploded. "What did you say?! You're crazy! Drew, you're so-"

"Mr. Drew!"

Everyone's heads turned to see a girl with short red hair and green eyes, she was wearing a yellow shirt along with an orange skirt. She hastily approached the booth and was looking endearingly at Drew, her eyes even sparkling.

May gasped. "B-Brianna!"

Brianna was the girl who May competed against a long time ago in the Kanto region, but she also had strong feelings for Drew. Well, still does it seems.

Drew remained in his seat as he looked up at Brianna and softly smiled at her. "Brianna, it's been awhile. How are you?"

May felt a little ticked off at seeing Drew smile at Brianna like that, but she didn't know why she was feeling this way. It's not a crime to smile at someone or anything, so... She didn't know what was wrong with her or why she was feeling like this.

"Oh, I'm good, thank you! I've been in many contests since I last saw you and I've have been working really hard! It's so good to see you again!" Brianna boldly exclaimed while clenching her fists and blushing.

Drew's smile remained and he nodded. "Likewise. It's good to see that you're getting more confident too. Last time I saw you, you were way shyer. Nice improvement."

Stunned, Brianna's jaw dropped as her eyes grew wide and she began to berserkly blush up a storm. "O-Oh, that's so nice of you to say, Mr. Drew! Th-Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Brianna then noticed May and narrowed her eyes.

"May, come with me real quick please... Let's go to the bathroom and talk."

Without warning, Brianna grabbed onto May's wrist and dragged her out of her seat.

"Whoa!" May cutely squeaked as Brianna continued on with pulling her and the brunette struggled somewhat.

The two girls then made their way into the girl's bathroom and Brianna checked all of the stalls to make sure that they were the only ones in the room.

"Um... So, what did you want to talk about, Brianna?" May nervously asked, her heart pounding in anticipation.

"Ever since I last saw you and Mr. Drew, I have won so many contests, so I finally feel ready to confess my feelings to him!" Brianna fiercely announced and continued on, "And I know that your feelings for Mr. Drew seem to go way beyond contests and battling just like I said before, no matter how many times you try to deny it! Well, whatever the case, today I'm going to tell him that I love him! I'm only telling you this because I see you... I see you as my rival for his love! But I'm going to win! Got it, May?"

With her mouth agape, May stood there absolutely in shock and was at a loss for words.

Suddenly, Soledad entered the girl's bathroom and smiled warmly at the two of them.

"Hello, ladies. Are you two talking about Drew? I heard one of you say his name from outside the door."

Brianna nodded with an overly determined expression and clenched her fists. "Yes! I'm going to confess my feelings for him today!"

Soledad raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Brianna nodded once again. "Yes!"

"Well... From what I observed, the only one who Drew seems to has feelings for is you, May..." Soledad nonchalantly stated while looking straight at the said brunette.

Heart almost catapulting out of her chest, May stood there breathless and she couldn't believe Soledad's words.

"What? But Drew wouldn't like me... He always makes fun of me, so there's no way that he would," May denied frowning.

Soledad shook her head and sighed. "May, I'm very insightful, so I know what I'm talking about... He does."

The pinkette then looked over at Brianna and a frown was now adorning her lips.

"I'm sorry, Brianna... But I think confessing your feelings to Drew won't do any good, he already has his eyes on May, so-"

"Shut up! I don't care what you or what anyone else says! I LOVE HIM! AND I'M GOING TO TELL HIM!" Brianna loudly thundered and she sprinted out of the bathroom.

Concern was then easily written all over May's face. "B-Brianna!"

"Oh no, I shouldn't have said that... I was being too insensitive...darn it!" Soledad mused to herself, guilt starting to kick in.

May and Soledad then swiftly made their way out of the bathroom and rushed over to their booth to see that Brianna was there.

A fierce look of determination was plastered onto Brianna's face as tears stung her jade eyes and she stared down at Drew who still remained seated.

"Mr. Drew, I... Mr. Drew, I... I... OH, DREW I'M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU! I LOVE YOU, DREW!"

Stunned silence engulfed the restaurant for what seemed like an eternity until Drew stood up from his seat and... glared at Brianna.

"Sorry, but you don't know nothing about love. Get out of my sight."

His ice cold words relentlessly stabbed Brianna's heart as tears started to pour out of her eyes and she sobbed uncontrollably.

As Drew was about to turn around and leave the restaurant, May quickly scurried up to her green haired rival to confront him.

"Drew, that was too much! It was way out of line... Please apologize to her..." May reasoned in a gloomy tone and her lips turned downwards, creating a frown.

"And what, May? You want me to pretend that I love her too so she'll stop crying? Give me a break. She needs to grow up and you need to stop being so nice."

Dumbfounded, May couldn't believe the harsh words coming out of his mouth and she couldn't understand why he was being so cold, why he was being so brash. She was speechless.

May's voice was shaky.

"Drew... It's not like that... I-I..."

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Just leave me alone..."

With trembling watery eyes full of worry, May watched Drew walk away with his hands in his pockets and he quickly left the restaurant.

May looked down toward the floor, concern just swimming in her eyes, and she held back tears.

 _"D-Drew..."_

 _What's wrong with him?_

Author Note: Well, this was a dramatic chapter! XD Please tell me what you think by reviewing, thank you(:


	3. Chapter 3

Earlier Brianna had ended up rushing out of the restaurant in tears while May, Harley, and Soledad remained there seated in their booth. May was tempted to run after her, but Soledad suggested that it was best to leave Brianna alone for awhile.

Soledad sighed. "So much for happily talking about the Wallace Cup."

May dejectedly looked down into her drink and said in a soft tone, "This kind of reminds me of that one time where I told Drew not to be so hard on his Absol during their training and he yelled at me..."

"Yeah, Drew always had a knack to be really hard on himself. In this case, he's now being hard on himself towards love," Soledad sternly proclaimed and she then narrowed her eyes as the pinkette continued on, "When he said those words to Brianna, though... He sounded angry, but not at her. That anger seemed more directed at himself than anything. Her words must have made something inside him snap, I know how Drew is pretty well."

May frowned and her trembling sapphire eyes were beyond gloomy. "What? But... What's wrong with him? Why would he act like that? It makes no sense... I'm so confused."

Harley crossed his arms and let out a loud groan. "Well Honey, it's not my fault your boyfriend is being such a little sour puss! I hate when he's like this!"

May blushed instantly. "H-Harley!"

"What? He's horrible with showing his feelings, and ends up confusing and hurting everyone else in the process! Last time he hurt you pretty bad, Sweet Pea! " Harley rudely pointed out and added, "Then again, that's not my problem."

"Harley, you're not helping with the situation..." Soledad sadly muttered.

He shrugged. "Sorry, Hun."

May suddenly got up from her seat and announced to the two of them, "I'm going to go look for him."

Soledad became puzzled and concern was immediately plastered onto her face. "What? Are you sure, May? I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"Yeah, it looked like he needed cool off," Harley added somewhat bitterly.

May shook her head and determination was clear as day on her face. "I'll be fine. I feel like I need to talk to him..."

"Okay, well meet us back at the Pokemon Center later. You know where our room is, right?" Soledad asked.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, no worries. Thanks for everything guys, I'll see you later!"

After saying that, May took off by rushing out of the restaurant and began to search for her green haired rival all throughout Olivine City.

She searched and searched for several minutes, almost one whole hour to be exact, but she still couldn't find him. It didn't help that the temperature was drastically dropping and the wind was becoming harsh.

Just as the sun was setting and May was about to give up, she suddenly saw Drew from afar aloofly sitting down on the sand as he gazed out at the ocean, his expression unreadable. She felt stupid for not checking the beach first out of all places.

Taking a deep breath, May quickly scurried over to where Drew was and stood behind him, looking at him in total concern. She put a hand over her heart while frowning and the wind elegantly danced with their hair.

Before May had even said anything, Drew had already felt her presence as he turned his head slightly to look at his female rival.

He then avoided her gaze by looking back at the ocean and a sigh escaped his lips. "Hi May."

"Hi. Are you okay...Drew?" May hesitantly asked, worry consuming her voice.

He shook his head and coldly said, "Tch. I should be the one asking you that." His expression then softened after a moment of silence and he told her, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, May."

May stood there in shock for a few seconds before she decided to sit down beside him and softly say, "It's okay. But the one who you should really be apologizing to is Brianna. You really hurt her, Drew."

Drew sighed once again, him still avoiding her gaze. "I know."

An upside down smile formed on May's lips as she looked directly at him, her voice just oozing with concern. "Why would you say that to her though? I mean... You have so many fangirls, I'm sure you have girls confessing their love to you all of the time."

"I do, but just not the one I want."

His words made her start to swim in a pond of confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

May then remembered what Soledad had said to her earlier about Drew being hard on himself towards love and her eyes grew wide.

"Wait... Drew. You said that Brianna didn't know nothing about love, so... Have you ever been in love before?"

She immediately felt nervous after asking that very question, and a part of her didn't want to know. Her heart started to beat rapidly in anticipation as she waited for him to say something.

Drew then caught May off guard as he finally looked at her while flashing her the most fondest and endearing smile.

"Only once. Still am."

May was at a loss for words as they both stared into each other's eyes and she was beyond shocked. It was at this moment that she realized just how close their faces were and she began to blush. His words secretly bothered her though; just who could Drew be in love with? For some reason it left an unsettling feeling in her stomach and-

"Surprise!"

The two rivals both flinched as they immediately turned their heads to see Harley hovering above them.

May let out a tiny shriek. "H-Harley!"

"Just what are you two buttered-up biscuits doing out here sitting so close to each other under the sunset? Do I sense something romantic going on-"

"N-NO! W-We were just talking like always!" May shakily protested, her cheeks turning red like ketchup.

Without warning, the three then heard another voice from afar.

"Drew!"

May, Drew, and Harley turned their heads to see a somewhat tall, chubby guy running toward them. He possessed spiky black hair with an orange headband around his head and had onyx eyes. The jolly looking young man was wearing a huge brown t-shirt along with tanned colored cargo shorts.

Both rivals stood up and Drew looked at the guy utterly perplexed, while May inwardly shivered in total fear at seeing this guy, her knowing exactly who he was. She was panicking on the inside.

"Do I know you?" Drew blankly asked him.

"Yeah, I'm Sid! Remember?! You know, from LaRousse City?! You were like my neighbor!" Sid ecstatically exclaimed, his voice sounding somewhat like a surfer dude.

Drew didn't really remember this guy, but he tried to play along anyway, so he adjusted his hands into his pockets as he quietly mumbled, "Oh, I see... Good to see you."

Sid then noticed May and his jaw dropped completely in total awe.

"MAY! Babe, is that really you my love?! It's been so long since I've seen you! You look great!" Sid happily remarked as he eyed her up and down, making the brunette feel totally uncomfortable, which also making Drew secretly pissed off.

"Uh... Thanks, Sid..." May awkwardly replied as her sweat dropped.

Drew then glanced at his female rival and asked her, "You know this guy, May?"

"I met her when those Deoxys attacked our hometown, Drew! You were lucky you weren't there, dude. They almost kidnapped May but I saved her by sacrificing myself!" Sid explained somewhat dramatically and he began to laugh. "But eventually I got released, so it's all good!"

Once again, Drew glanced over to May and asked her, "Wait... You were in my hometown...when they attacked?"

May looked at him and sheepishly nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty scary..."

Drew gave her a stern look as his expression was somewhat unreadable and he remained quiet. Seeing this worried May.

 _Geez, Drew can be so mysterious sometimes..._ May thought _._

A smirk then crawled onto Sid's face as he locked eyes with the brunette and he playfully said, "That reminds me, May... I never got to hug you last time. Come here, cutie."

Just when Sid was about to hug the female coordinator, May hid behind Drew as she put her hand onto his right shoulder and she was blushing up a storm. Drew stood tall and firm with his hands in his pockets, him now glaring at Sid.

"S-Sorry, Sid... I'm not so good with hugs..." May nervously told him.

"Hello! Are you all forgetting about me?!" Harley abruptly hissed.

Sid turned around to see non other than Harley and a large grin formed onto his lips. "Oh wow, hi! Don't know how I didn't notice you, you're pretty cute like May too!"

Harley's jaw dropped as he was immediately filled with rage and that's when he exploded...literally.

"EXCUSE ME BUT I'M NO LADY BIG BOY! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! HUMPH!"

Instead of Harley totally flipping out on the guy, he then composed himself and sighed.

"Sorry... I'm working on maintaining my anger, but mark my words, you will PAY for mistaking me as a little princess...you'll be burnt toast next time I see you! Humph!"

And just like that, Harley sassily walked away while shaking his butt somewhat in the process.

There was then an awkward silence.

Sid then turned back around to face the two and became dumbfounded. "Wait. Is Drew your boyfriend, May?"

Sid's expression then turned fierce. "If he is... Then I will battle him for your love, May!"

May instantly felt herself jump and her face began to turn a billion different shades of red at hearing his words.

"W-What?! I-"

Before May could even finish with talking, Drew protectively grabbed onto her hand and told the brunette, "We should try to catch up with Soledad now at the Pokemon Center, come on."

His action totally caught May off guard and only sent more blood up to her now scorching red cheeks.

Just as Drew was about to drag May away from Sid, the three of them all soon heard...

 _Brianna's voice._

"Mr. Drew! Why... Why are you holding hands with May?!"

Author Note: Oh, a cliffhanger XD Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and the previous reviews, I'll try to update whenever I can. Thank you. (:


End file.
